


Parasolka

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Greg ma dzieci, M/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, parentstrade, wspomnieni inni bohaterowie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Mycroft nigdy nie zapomniałby swojej parasolki.Tekst na temat 49 (parasolka) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Maraton Fandomowy 2017: tydzień 2.





	Parasolka

Praca z jednym Holmesem potrafiła wykończyć go niemal doszczętnie już po jednym dniu, ale kiedy musiał znosić ich dwóch przez calutki tydzień, to zakończenie tej udręki witał z utęsknieniem. Nawet, jeśli towarzyszyło temu trzaśnięcie drzwiami przez Sherlocka.

Od razu potem pogrążył się w dokumentach, z ulgą zamykając jedną z najtrudniejszych — nie tylko pod względem dochodzenia, ale przede wszystkim psychiki — spraw, na jakie natknął się przez lata. Parę godzin później podniósł się wycieńczony znad raportu, decydując się zabrać część pracy do domu. Wrzucił potrzebne dokumenty do torby, chwycił jedno z pudeł z dowodami pod pachę i już chciał wyjść, by odnieść je do magazynu, gdy zauważył coś, co nie należało do niego czy Scotland Yardu.

Westchnął, załamując się trochę, i wyjął telefon z kieszeni, próbując nie upuścić pudełka.

 _Zostawiłeś parasolkę_ — wystukał smsa i wysłał do Mycrofta Cholernego Holmesa.

 _Doprawdy? MH_ — brzmiała odpowiedź. Greg zamknął oczy, wypuszczając westchnienie irytacji.

_Chcesz ją odzyskać czy nie?_

_O której kończysz? MH_

_Za pięć minut wychodzę._ — Odpisał, próbując poprawić ciążące mu pudełko.

_Doskonale, mój samochód będzie na ciebie czekał. MH_

_Świetnie_ — odpisał, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie musiał, zagryzając zęby w zrezygnowaniu. Po dzisiejszym dniu marzył już tylko o ciepłym prysznicu i wygodnym łóżku, liczył nawet na to, że jego dzieci jeszcze nie spały i zdąży powiedzieć im dobranoc. Tymczasem czekało go kolejne spotkanie z Holmesem.

 _Ten przynajmniej nie mówi na głos za jakiego idiotę mnie uważa_ — westchnął w myślach, biorąc parasolkę pod pachę i wychodząc z biura.

Gdy cztery minuty później opuszczał budynek Scotland Yardu, czarny samochód już na niego czekał. Wsiadł bez wahania i przywitał się z Antheą, kładąc parasolkę między nimi. Oparł się o szybę samochodu i już prawie przymykając oczy, zauważył, że nie jadą wcale w stronę jego domu.

— Mycroft nie zostawił jej przez przypadek, prawda? — zapytał, zwracając się całym sobą do Anthei. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, jakby uprzejmie nie zwracając uwagi na jego wolne kojarzenie faktów. Westchnął, ponownie opierając czoło o szybę i zamykając oczy. Jeśli miał rozmawiać jeszcze dzisiaj o Sherlocku, musiał przynajmniej spróbować się przed tym zrelaksować.

Jakiś czas później samochód się zatrzymał, a Anthea spojrzała na niego oczekująco.

— Pan Holmes na pana czeka — powiedziała, wskazując mu drzwi.

Gdy tylko opuścił samochód, ten odjechał, a on stał przed znaną w Londynie restauracją. Rozejrzał się, ale nie widząc żadnych innych wskazówek, wszedł do środka.

— Pan Holmes na pana czeka — usłyszał zamiast standardowego przywitania i od razu został zaprowadzony do stolika zajmowanego przez Mycrofta.

— Mycroft — przywitał się, kiwając mu głową i zajmując miejsce po jego przeciwnej stronie. Rozejrzał się po sali z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem.

— Siedzisz ze mną, dress code cię nie obowiązuje — zapewnił mężczyzna, trafnie odgadując, nie, dedukując, powód jego zmieszania. — Zrelaksuj się, skosztuj wina i ciesz się kolacją. Pozwoliłem sobie zamówić za ciebie, zanim dotarłeś.

Jakby przywołany zaklęciem, przy stoliku pojawił się kelner. Greg spojrzał na Mycrofta nieco podejrzliwie, ale zdecydował, że darmowemu, zdecydowanie dobremu posiłkowi, nie patrzy się w zęby.

W trakcie kolacji uświadomił sobie, że ich całkiem przyjemna konwersacja ani razu nawet nie zahaczyła o temat Sherlocka, Baker Street czy konsultacji kryminalnych… W zasadzie, dotyczyła tylko ich dwóch i gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, Greg uznałby, że byli na randce.

Ale to przecież niemożliwe… czyż nie? Mycroft Holmes zdecydowanie nie był zainteresowany romansami, a już zwłaszcza nie z wdowcem z dwójką dzieci na karku.

— Masz ochotę na deser? — zapytał Mycroft, gdy zabrano ich talerze. — Ich truskawkowe millefeuille zasługuje na peany.

— Brzmi wspaniale, ale jestem bardzo zmęczony i marzę już tylko o śnie — przyznał szczerze Greg.

— Ogromna szkoda — odparł Mycroft, wyglądając na szczerze zasmuconego.

W tym momencie Greg podjął decyzję, by zaryzykować. Bo najwidoczniej najmądrzejsza osoba, jaką znał, uznała go za godnego co najmniej przyjaźni.

Wychodząc z restauracji złapał mężczyznę za nadgarstek, niejako zmuszając do spojrzenia na niego.

— Mycroft… — zaczął niepewnie. — Czy… odczytuję tę sytuacją poprawnie?

— To znaczy? — Mycroft spojrzał na niego uważnie, jak zwykle.

— Jesteś geniuszem, wiesz o co mi chodzi. — Greg przewrócił oczami, jeszcze bardziej się denerwując.

— Mogę się mylić.

— Jesteś mądrzejszy od Sherlocka — prychnął.

— Prawda — przyznał Mycroft. — Ale Sherlock jest bardziej… uspołeczniony.

— Bez znaczenia — uciął, zsuwając swoją rękę z jego nadgarstka na dłoń. — Więc?

— To nie jest tylko moja decyzja. — Wzruszył ramionami Mycroft.

— To ty tu jesteś geniuszem — powtórzył Greg, chwytając jego dłoń całkowicie i przysuwając się o pół kroku do przodu. — Wiesz o mnie wszystko, prawda?

— Nie ująłbym tego tak — odpowiedział Mycroft.

— Ale prawie wszystko — nalegał, a mężczyzna potwierdził nieokreślonym ruchem głowy. — A ja o tobie prawie nic. Masz to naprawić.

Mycroft skinął głową.

— Poza tym — kontynuował Greg. — O następnej randce chcę wiedzieć zanim się zakończy. Zaproś mnie, a się zgodzę.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Mycroft. — Zrobię to. Tymczasem pozwól, że Anthea odwiezie cię do domu.

— Oczywiście… Skoro Sherlock jest tym bardziej uspołecznionym, to ty pewnie nie wiesz, że pierwsze randki kończy się pocałunkiem?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się delikatnie i chwycił jego podróbek, unosząc nieco, by złączyć ich usta w skromnym pocałunku.

— Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc.

 

 

 

Następnego dnia na biurku Grega czekała na niego kremowa koperta, a w niej bilet do opery i krótkie zaproszenie.

Mycroft dotrzymał słowa i upewnił, się, by Greg poznał go nawet bardziej niż się spodziewał, oferując mu w zasadzie całe swoje życie i miejsce u swojego boku.

Już kilka tygodni później dzieci Grega zauważyły, że częściej się uśmiecha. Tego dnia opowiedział im o Mycrofcie i obiecał im go przestawić. Zrobił to w następną sobotę, skutecznie przerażając Holmesa.

Gdzieś w czasie tych pierwszych miesięcy Sherlock niemal dostał udaru, kiedy po wydedukowaniu tego, że Mycroft się zakochał, spojrzał na Grega. A w następny październik on i John byli świadkami na ich ślubie.

Gdy Clement nieśmiało nazwał Mycrofta tatą, temu stanęły łzy w oczach, ale Greg nigdy mu tego nie wypominał, samemu będąc wzruszonym na samo wspomnienie. Siedemnaście lat później wspólnie odprowadzali Riley do ołtarza, a potem zostali dumnymi dziadkami. Byli rodziną i nikt tego nie kwestionował.

I chociaż Mycroftowi wciąż zdarzało się „porwać” Grega na randkę, zamiast po prostu go zaprosić, to ten nigdy na to nie narzekał. Czasami trzeba było przymknąć oko na coś, by móc żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

A ich życie właśnie takie było.

**Author's Note:**

> Opóźnienie jest spowodowane Magią dnia codziennego. Ale to zobaczycie, czemu, jak opublikuję w końcu tekst 48 ;) W każdym razie przepraszam.
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
